Gryffindor Princess
by VirginaBlueBelle
Summary: A quick little one shot based off Journey's song "Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'". Hermione and Ron don't work out, and Harry picks up the pieces. What happens when Hermione is tired of his lies and her new found friend, Severus, is there to help her get over the pain? OOC & obviously AU. Rated M just in case, sorry no real smuttiness in this.


Hermione finally reached her boiling point with Harry. She couldn't understand how he could be so two faced. He swore up and down that he and Ginny were done. Not even friend. Things hadn't worked with Ron, even though she gave him a hundred and ten percent of her time. Pushed going back to school as long as she could for him but when that wasn't enough he left her for Lavender. Harry dropped Ginny, along with Molly and Ron, when he found out they were not only bashing her name around town but also trying to keep her from great career options. She gave Harry a chance, because lets face it Harry wasn't bad on the eyes, never dismissed her, never deserted her, he was everything she wanted in a guy. Too bad he wasn't man enough to be honest.

"You made me weak and wanna die. You said lets tryin lovin', touchin', squeezin' each other. But lately I've been all alone while you're out with someone else, lovin', touchin', squeezin' Ginny!" Hermione boiled over. She didn't care that everyone in he Great Hall could hear her.

"It's not like that baby," Harry tried to smooth it over but even he didn't believe himself.

"Oh please, I'm not as dim witted as Ginny. It won't be long until you're alone and your lover, she won't becomin' home because she's lovin', touchin', squeezin' another!" with that Hermione turned from, grabbed her book bag and stormed out.

Everyone's eyes were on Harry and missed the small gleam of joy in Severus's eyes.

See, Severus had been keeping Hermione company during some of those lonely nights. Nothing happened of course, I'm not a foolish teenager, he thought as he quietly exited the Great Hall and went off to find his sweet Hermione. He simply sat with her and let her cry or yell. Read books or journals and discussed the context of the books and journals. Slowly he helped chip away the delusional vision of Harry that she had built. And he's not a bad kid, but that's just it, he's just a kid, thought Severus. No one realized better than him how well Tom Riddle could fuck up a boy's chance at being a boy and getting the chance to get foolish mistakes out of their way to mature into a man. On that note, it doesn't excuse his actions; with this final thought Severus followed Hermione down to the Lake and sat beside her under one of the trees.

"I knew you had reached your limit with Potter but I had no idea it would go as it did," Severus smirked as he thought back to how the boy wonder had looked as his dirty laundry was aired so publicly.

"Oh please don't act like you aren't happy it's over," Hermione bit off. "You made it very clear you didn't like my choice of boyfriend."

"You're right, I am happy but not because Potter was publicly bashed. I'm happy because you deserve better. You deserve someone that will treat you like the Gryffindor Princess you are, who you can have an intelligent conversation or debate with, whose head is not filled with Quidditch and thoughts of groupies," Severus turned to face her, placing his index finger on her left cheek to turn her face towards him. With a deep and hearty breath he took the plunge. "You need someone like me,"

Hermione sat there in shock. She knew that her relationship with Severus was something special but she didn't realize that he could have feelings for her. That he could possibly feel for her how she felt for him. "You honestly have feelings for me?"

Severus felt like he's been slapped. He quickly dropped his hand into his lap before turning to stare out at the Lake. "I wouldn't have said anything if I didn't. But it's obvious I made a mistake so I'll be going. I'm sorry to have bothered you Miss Granger,"

He shocked Hermione once again. She knew he was still the snarky Severus Snape she'd known for years but he hadn't used that tone or addressed her as Miss Granger for almost a year!

"Oh don't you start that shit with me Severus Tobias Snape! If you'd let me explain before jumping to conclusions you would realize that what I'm shocked at is not so much that you have feelings for me but rather that your feelings mirror mine and I thought I didn't have a Quidditch field size chance at ever catching your eye,"

"What? How could…what do you mean my feelings mirror yours? How long have you had feelings for me?" God help me I sound like a damn child! he thought as he waited with baited breath for Hermione to answer.

"I've had a bit of a crush sixth year and stronger feelings since the beginning of the school year. But because I was with Harry I tried to burry them," Hermione blushed a deep pink as she confessed her long time feelings.

Severus was going to speak but was unsure of what to say or how to say it. So instead of trying to think of something he simply pulled the woman of his dreams into his arms and kissed her. Hard.

Hermione had never felt something so possessive and had never felt so desired. She couldn't help but answer his kiss back with one just as possessive and demanding.

As soon as Severus felt her respond he swooped her up in his arms and apparated them to his house on the outskirts of Hogsmeade Village. Soon after the snogging turned deeper and more demanding.

Hermione loved every minute, every scratch, every bit, and every demanding stroke of his body into hers. And just before giving into her sex coma, she had this to say to Severus, "Now that I have you, you're shit out of luck when it comes to gettin' rid of me," and promptly snuggled into him and passed out.

Severus's usual smirk was replaced by a smile best described as 'the cat that got the cream' as he whispered back, "I never plan on 'gettin' rid' of you my Gryffindor Princess."


End file.
